fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 128
|Image = Letters_appears.jpg|300px |Story Kanji Title = 父の遺品 |Story Romaji Title = Chichi no Ihin |Adopted = |Air Date = April 28, 2012 |Episode = 128 |Arc = Key of the Starry Sky arc |Opening Song = The Starting Sky |Ending Song = Glitter (Starving Trancer Remix) |Previous Episode = The Terror of Invisible Lucy |Next Episode = Showdown of Raging Waves: Natsu vs. Laxus |Adopted 2 = }} is the 128th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on April 28, 2012. Synopsis An old man wakes up from a dream of a masked teddy bear engulfed in flames. A girl is later on a train with a case. Outside Fairy Tail, Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, Natsu and Happy talk about Lisanna's grave, they ultimately decide to keep the grave as a memento. Later, Mirajane and Elfman talk about an archbishop that only comes once every few years, so that they can pay their respects. In the Magic Council Headquarters, Lahar talks to Guran Doma about several cases of churches being destroyed. Guran tells Lahar to find and arrest the culprit, otherwise the Enforcement Corps' name will be tarnished. Later, the girl on the train makes her way to Magnolia Town. Lucy reads the news about the church bombings and notices Lahar. While Romeo wonders whats up with Natsu, Lucy responds that Natsu was doing work in the fields so he needed a nap. Carla says that since the 7 year gap, her precognition powers haven't been working properly. Suddenly, Natsu picks up a scent and Romeo says that Lucy has a visitor and points out Lucy to the girl who was on the train. Lucy asks who she is, she introduces herself as Michelle Lobster while crying loudly, she later apologizes and says that it's been some time since she remembered. Michelle reintroduces herself and points out that she's Lucy's sister, with all of Fairy Tail completely surprised by this. Happy thinks that Michelle is a illegitimate daughter, however Michelle says that the Heartfilia family and the Lobster family are distantly related. Carla says that she's Lucy's relative, Wendy wonders why she calls Lucy "Nee-san". As Elfman and Natsu talk to Michelle, Lucy berates them for jumping to conclusions. Lucy wonders why Michelle calls her her older sister, Natsu wonders too and Happy and Carla explains to Natsu that due to the 7 years in Tenrou Island, everybody else's time still moved forward, though Natsu still doesn't get it. Lucy calms Michelle down and asks what's in the case she's got. Michelle says that she wants to give it to her but as she tries to hug Lucy, she stubs her toe on the case. Michelle says that what's in the case was a memento of Lucy's father. Michelle had helped Lucy's father and was there for his passing, she tells Lucy that Lucy's father asked Michelle to pass it on to her. Lucy wonders what's in the case, Michelle doesn't know as she was just told to give it to Lucy. Natsu asks Lucy to open it. Lucy opens the case and finds a stick wrapped in bandages. Natsu says that the wrapping has magic as it was the scent he caught earlier, however Carla is terrified upon seeing the bandaged stick. Lucy unwraps it and it appears to be a mechanical gear stick. Natsu thinks its a weapon, however Michelle says that she knows, however responds by saying that she hasn't eaten in three days. Lucy and Michelle later walk to Lucy's Apartment, as they talk about Fairy Tail. Michelle says that Uncle Jude would have been proud of Lucy, Lucy thanks Michelle as they make their way to Lucy's house. In Lucy's house, Michelle looks around as Lucy makes some tea, Lucy talks to Michelle about her parents and talks about Michelle being her relative, Michelle starts crying as she reads one of Lucy's stories, Lucy berates her for reading it without permission. Michelle talks about Lucy having a dream for the future and is already a wizard, she says that she has no dream. Lucy then asks Michelle whether she wants to stay for a little while, Michelle accepts as she cries. Lucy later writes about Michelle working at Fairy Tail as well as living with her to her mother in a letter. Later, Asuka as well as Alzack, Bisca and Makarov arrive at Fairy Tail talking to Lucy about Natsu asking to help in catching some bandits. Michelle asks whether she can partake in this job. Lucy warns her that it's dangerous but Michelle insists as she wants to see what it's like being a wizard, everyone agrees, Lucy stating that she will protect Michelle. Gray later reads the job details, with Lucy visibly scared. Erza arrives with a "borrowed" wagon and starts to conduct the plan for capturing the bandits. Natsu however objects to Erza's plan due to his motion sickness, Michelle asks whether she would like to be the decoy, Natsu and Happy says whether she would be ok with it, Michelle says that she wants to be helpful. Later Erza's plan go into action, with one exception of Natsu being carried by Happy. As the plan starts going to fruition, they find out why the bandits were so bad that people had nightmares of them. Michelle takes the reins of the wagon and slides and attacks the Head Bandit, Lucy tries to attack with Fleuve d'étoiles, however it malfunctions, however Natsu arrives and attacks the Head Bandit, with Gray and Erza following suit to the other bandits, Michelle becomes completely dazzled about Team Natsu being so strong. Back at Fairy Tail, Wakaba talks to Macao about the memento. Laki arrives and reads the report to Macao, Carla and Wakaba. Lahar investigates another of the churches being destroyed, a mysterious figure sees the incident and laughs. Michelle talks to Lucy about having a request to solve the memento, Lucy says it's a great idea and asks Macao whether it's ok. Lucy gets the all clear and Natsu tries to help. Macao and Makarov talks about Macao researching Michelle saying that Macao is Master for 7 years like that, Carla gets worried, Michelle however accidentally drops the memento. The memento starts levitating and runes begins to be inscribed onto it, with no one to read the inscriptions however Makarov asks Lucy to not get involved, however Lucy wants to solve the riddle which her father has left her. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Team Natsu & Michelle Lobster VS. Bandits Magic and Abilities used Magic used *Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (火の滅竜魔法, Ka no Metsuryū Mahō) *Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法 (アイスメイク), Kōri no Zōkei Mahō(Aisu Meiku)) Spells used *Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame (火竜の煌炎, Karyū no Kōen) Abilities used *Enhanced Smell Items used *Fleuve d'étoiles Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes